chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mummymon
Mummymon is a rather major villain for the latter half of the''Digimon Adventure 02'' anime series. He usually appears as a humanoid dressed in a royal blue coat and an odd hat with randomly scattered golden buttons while wielding a cane (which he rarely used, if ever. It did, though, serve as a disguise for his rifle, which would explain its otherwise superfluous presence). However, his appearance is hardly human; his skin is grey and wrinkly, he lacks ears and a nose, and he has only one eye; it too is of an unusual yellow color. In addition, his physique is odd, with wide shoulders, long arms and unusually large hands. In battle, he shifts to his Digimon form. It is assumed that his half Digimon-half human composition allowed him to shift between Digimon form and human form. Description Mummymon first appears to the aid of Arukenimon, his partner, after the latter is beaten by the DigiDestined at the Giga House. Following this, he begins working with her to destroy the balance of the Digital World. Mummymon is in love with Arukenimon, and tends to flirt with her instead of focusing on their mission, but Arukenimon always rejects him in her arrogance. Mummymon never takes her rejection to heart, however, and remains optimistic and cheerful. Still, because of his loyalty to Arukenimon and general skill, he remains a formidable foe to the DigiDestined, unlike previous Digimon henchmen like DemiDevimon orWaruMonzaemon. Mummymon is the one that suggested to Arukenimon that they should go investigate the Destiny Stones and destroy them, and with them, the balance of the Digital World. Arukenimon waves his suggestions off at first, but eventually gives in, and the two attempt to destroy the first Destiny Stone. However, the attacks he and a Knightmon Arukenimon created out of one of the Control Spires causes BlackWarGreymon to attack and destroy the Destiny Stone himself. This allows Mummymon and Arukenimon to take the back seat as BlackWarGreymon destroy the rest of the Destiny Stones, while they occasionally attack the DigiDestined to keep them from disrupting BlackWarGreymon's assaults. The plan ultimately fails, however, as the DigiDestined release Azulongmon from his prison during the fight to protect the last Destiny Stone, and he restores all the stones with seeds of light. Following this, Arukenimon and Mummymon turn to Yukio Oikawa, their master (who is comically dubbed "boss" by Mummymon), and he instructs Arukenimon to open the Digital Gates in the entire world. During Christmas day, while the Japanese DigiDestined travel around the world and helped close the gates, Arukenimon and Mummymon drive around Tokyo in a truck and kidnap twenty children. The following day, they kidnap Ken Ichijouji as well, so that Oikawa could scan his Dark Spore and pass it on to the children. After this, Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon run off to hide in a vacation house in the mountains, but BlackWarGreymon comes from the Digital World to destroy them. As BlackWarGreymon asks Arukenimon and Mummymon where they come from, Oikawa reveals that he created Arukenimon and Mummymon from a combination of his own DNA and data, making them both half Digimon, half human. The revelation shocks and troubles Mummymon, who tries to develop a conversation about it with his partner, but Arukenimon prefers not to discuss it and focuses her efforts on their mission, even though she is troubled by the revelation as well. When MaloMyotismon appears in the world of dreams, his first action is to grab Arukenimon, torture and kill her, to Mummymon's horror. In his grief, he mindlessly attacks MaloMyotismon but doesn't manage to do any damage. MaloMyotismon proceeds to kill Mummymon by using his Crimson Mist attack, liquifying his former lackey's body to a ruined paste of DigiData. Mummymon makes an appearance as a boss in a chapter of Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley and a normal enemy in another. Attacks * Necrophobia: Uses Obelisk to fire a blast of ectoplasmic energy at his enemies. * Snake Bandage: Uses the bandages on his body to entrap his enemies. * Category:Digimon Category:VILLAINS Category:Deceased characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains